I will always love you
by xxYumi-Saunxx
Summary: MakaXTsubaki Maka get's murdered. Is it just a random robbery or something much much worse?
1. Goodbye Maka

The light made Maka's Ivory colored skin glow in the moonlight. The light blinded her for just a moment,but it was more than enough,because once she regained her sight,a man grabbed her,and took a jaggered knife in his left hand,and cut her leg. Maka looked like an easy target for the man. She had a cream colored night gown,which was pretty short on her,and she let her dirty blonde hair out of the piggytails,and it was curly,cascading down her back. She hadn't ment to be such a target. She was actually getting ready to go to sleep,when her father had tried setting her up with another one of his hoe's sons. He didn't find it wierd because he would never actually marry one of those women. Maka couldn't take it anymore. It isn't the first time her father did this. He had done this more than once. Her father started doing this once Maka told him that she had a girlfriend. She knew it would be hard for him to accept,but this? This was just too over the top. The man cut her again on the other leg,so Maka started to scream,just finding out that the man had his hand over her mouth.

"Be quite pretty girl,and i'll make it quick."The man played with Maka's hair while talking to her. She thought through everything she had ever been tought in her self defence classes. She bit the man's hand.

"That hurt!"The man smacked Maka in the face,and then pushed her to the ground,and climbed on top of her.

"Your too much work,I think i'll just kill you instead."The man shoved the knife into Maka's chest. He then ran away leaving the knife lodged into her chest. Once she was sure he was gone she ran away. Blood cascading down the nightgown staining it on the way. She couldn't die. It wasn't right. Everything wasn't right. Maka hadn't thought of where she was going until she reached the familier apartment complex that Tsubaki lived in. Good thing it was late at night or eles she would have been quite a sight. Maka knocked on the white door of Tsubaki's apartment staining it with her bloody hand prints on the way. Maka internaly smiled as she saw Tsubaki's beautiful face. Tsubaki let her in not noticing the blood, because of the darkness. Once Maka was saftley inside the house,and the moonlight lit her up, Maka looked beautiful,and horrible at the same time. Her blonde hair was matted down with blood,turning it a orangeish color. The lace nightdown with red stained throughout it. With the steel knife glistning in the moonlight.

"MAKA!"Tsubaki yells,and ran towards her. Maka just smiled. She held Tsubaki's hand.

"Your so pretty Tsubaki. You've always been so pretty. I love you." Maka smiled looking down at Tsubaki who's knees had buckled under her,and she was on the floor. It was dead silent,the only sound was Maka's crimson blood hitting the hard wood floor.

"Maka"Tsubaki whispered.

"I don't think i'm going to make it."Maka said looking down at her girlfriend.

"No you can make it Maka!" The usually quite teenage girl screamed. Tsubaki lived alone so noone was disturbing them.

"No I can't,but I love you. I love you so much,and I alway will."Maka smiled at Tsubaki. Maka guided Tsubaki up with her hands. While still holding Tsubaki with one of her hands,Maka used her other hand to wrap around the Man's steel knife still lodged into her chest. Maka used all her strength to pull it out,and ince she did she tossed it aside. Tsuabki just watched in horror. Maka took Tsubaki's hand back into her own,not caring about the blood spilling over from her chest. Maka took her hand,and gently carresssed Tsubaki's cheek,then pulled her in for a sweet long kiss. Tsubaki could feel Maka's lips getting colder,and the kiss etting less alive.

"I will always love you Tsubaki,I hope you can find someone eles. Please be happy"Maka said,then kissed Tsubaki for one last time,before falling to the floor. Tsubaki leaned over her Maka's blood spilling from her body onto the floor. Tsubaki screamed an agonizing scream.

"MAKA!" Tsubaki yelled over,and over. Maka was cold,as Tsubaki carressed Maka's face in her hand. Tsubaki kissed her lifeless body. She kept whispering over,and over.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."Tsubaki stayed there with Maka until the cops had to drag Tsubaki away to take Maka's body. While the whole time Tsubaki was screaming. Tsubaki sat there on her porch. Broken,with blood all over blood of Maka. The blood of her lover. The blood of her soul mate. Someone she will never kiss again.


	2. Authors note

"You know what bothers me about this story? The illogical character actions. I mean, if somebody came to my house with a knife sticking out of their chest I would call 911 and not sit there and do nothing. Please rewrite this so that Tsubaki does call 911 but Maka dies anyway."

laptop's screen is broken down the middle so i'm sorry for mistakes.

2.I got a piercing,and it is sore,so I haven't been updating.

3. I want to adress this review on my story I will alway's love you.

I decided to do a 'update'about this because I wanted to also explain this to anyone who thought the same. Imagine yourself in Tsubaki's situation. The love of your life,and your everything(cheesy huh?) was dying. At first it was shock that kept Tsubaki from doing anything. I don't know about you guys but I would be quite shocked as well. Then it was how obviously Maka was going to die. A knife is someone's chest,and bleeding that much it was insane that Maka make it to Tsubaki's. Tsubaki knew that with Maka loosing as much blood as she did there was noway she could live. So Tsubaki decided to stay by her side. Wouldn'y you much rather spend ypur lover's last time on earth together,then the ambulence taking them away? You can agree or disagree on my story as much as you want. And I am in no way trying to put down the writer of this comment. I put much time into writting chapter one,and as i promised I am going to write more to this story,as I have already thougt up a plot. Thanks for everything everyone who has supported me throughout this,and will countinue to do so. Thank you,and I hope this cleared somethings up. The second chapter will be up soon.

-Yumi


	3. Tsubaki's Aftermath

They had assured her. They came up with diffrent things that could have happend. A robbery gone bad. A man with a little too much to drink. But they had closed the case. Tusbaki kept the knife. Hid it under a lose floor pannel in her bedroom just before the police got there. The knife could have helped in the investigation maybe. But she couldn't just hand it over. So the police dropped it guessing the man had took the knife out of her lover's chest. It had been a month since Maka had been killed. Actually a month,and five days. But yet Tsubaki did what she does everynight. Attempt to go to sleep. Then while having no luck getting the wapon,and spinning it in her hands. Looking, more like examing the object. Sometimes on accident Tsubaki would prick herself,and feeling the pain wondered how much Maka was in pain. If only she hadn't met her. Then Maka wouldn't be mad at her dad. Then she would be alive. Tsubaki always did this,even though she had to believe it was Maka's time to go.

"Why?"She said aloud. Why was it Maka,and not herself. That's when she would see it. She had been able to see it for a week. Once she was deep into her own thoughts she could see that a name, more like a nickname was carved into the blade. It said, 'The one unseen'. But that really didn't help. Everyone went by their real names,and only close people knew nicknames. So that could be one or two people out of the whole citie's population. If they are even in the city. But yet whenever Tsubaki found the letters engraved into the blade,she couldn't help but to feel hopeful. That maybe if she found Maka's killer she could sleep at night. She huffed,and set down the weapon back under the floor board,where she kept it. Then climbed into her cold bed. And longed for Maka's body heat. She knew she would just sit awake all night. Not going to sleep. But as the sun slowly crept into her room inch by inch Tsubaki knew she couldn't put it off anymore. She had to find the person who had killed Maka. Maybe it was just a bad robbery, or drunk man. But she had to know. The not knowing kept eating away at her. She had to find at least something out. She had too. She had come very close to killing herself over Maka,and the pain. But whenever she thought about how Maka would feel about it if she was looking down at her from the afterlife,the more guilty she felt. But she knew soon if she didn't find something eles then she would kill herself.


End file.
